Abgekartetes Spiel
by Lorelai-Stevens
Summary: Katie Bell lässt sich auf eine Wette ein - mit einem Slytherin. Und das, wo doch das alles entscheidende Quidditchfinale direkt bevor steht.


**A.N. **So, da ist er, mein erster One-Shot und meine erste Fanfiction hier! Ich hoffe, ich kann euch damit den Abend ein wenig versüßen. Eigentlich will ich gar nicht lange schwafeln, sondern euch lesen lassen: Nur ein paar Hintergrundinfos:

Katie ist im vierten Schuljahr, aber schon fünfzehn, Adrian im sechsten und sechzehn. Der Oneshot spieltin Harrys drittem Jahr und ich habe Teile aus dem Quidditchspiel aus dem dritten Band übernommen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Hogwarts nicht, die Charaktere gehören mir auch nicht und auch sonst nichts von der Harry-Potter-Welt. Leider. Nichts als der Story gehört mir, alles J.K.s. Schluchz! Übrigens verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit.

So, genug gefaselt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Stitch-up **

Abgekartetes Spiel (Katie & Adrian)

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und heftigem Herzschlag rannte Katie den Korridor entlang, während sie krampfhaft ihre Schultasche festhielt. Sie war – wie so oft in den letzten Wochen - spät dran und das alles nur, weil Wood, der blöde Volltrottel, sie schon wieder geschlagene zwanzig Minuten in Beschlag genommen hatte um ihr eine neue Taktik einzutrichtern.

Sie hielt sich mit der freien Hand an der Wand fest, schlitterte um die Ecke und lief weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung Halt machte. Sie musste sich erst einmal beruhigen und dann versuchen, sich unbemerkt hinein zu schleichen.

Leise drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und tappte lautlos in den Raum. Cho, die direkt neben dem Eingang saß, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, was Katie mit einem genervten Augenverdrehen beantwortete. Sie wollte sich gerade unbemerkt setzen, als ihr Tintenfass aus der offenen Schultasche rutschte und mit einem lauten Splittern auf dem Steinboden zerbarst.

„Scheiße."

Katie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah zu Professor McGonagall auf, die ungerührt vorne am Pult stand, den Zauberstab schwang und das Tintenfass reparierte. Der Fleck am Boden war verschwunden.

„Nicht ganz die Art, wie ich ihr Verhalten beschreiben würde, aber durchaus auch eine Möglichkeit. Was ist dieses Mal für ihre Verspätung verantwortlich, Miss Bell?"

„Ich- äh…" Katie schluckte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie wollte Wood nicht verpfeifen, auch wenn er eine fürchterliche Nervensäge war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich habe vergessen, wo ich als nächstes hin musste."

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich wieder der Tafel zuwandte.

„Wie immer eine sehr intelligente Ausrede, Miss Bell. Damit sie sich nächstes Mal daran erinnern können, werden Sie sicher damit einverstanden sein, heute Abend hier zu bleiben und ihren Stundenplan so oft abzuschreiben, bis ich der Meinung bin, dass er sich eingeprägt hat."

Katie, die sich inzwischen gesetzt hatte, stöhnte sobald sich Professor McGonagall umgedreht hatte leise auf, verdrehte die Augen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Die dritte Strafarbeit diese Woche. Und ausgerechnet dann, wenn sie eigentlich mit dem Rest des Teams auf dem Feld sein sollte. Wood würde sie einen Kopf kürzer machen… Worauf er eigentlich kein Recht hatte, schließlich war er daran Schuld, dass sie überhaupt fehlen würde. Schließlich war er derjenige, der wegen des Endspiels nächste Woche solche Panik schob und sie ständig vom Unterricht abhielt! Auf einen Ellbogenstoß von Cho hin lenkte sie ihre Gedanken auf den Unterricht, konnte aber nicht umhin, ihren Kapitän in Gedanken noch einmal wüst zu verfluchen.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sorgte ihre Neuigkeit für einigen Aufruhr, vor allem in dem Moment, als Oliver sich als Reaktion darauf an einer Bratkartoffel verschluckte und anfing, erbärmlich zu husten.

Fred klopfte ihm mitleidig den Rücken.

„Fehlen?", krächzte Wood und landete dank der Wucht eines weiteren Schlags fast mit der Nase in seinem Teller. „Was soll das heißen, du wirst – _hust_ – fehlen?"

„Genau das, was es meint. Nämlich dass du heute Abend nur fünf Leute anbrüllen wirst, statt sechs.", meinte Katie Schulter zuckend und angelte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach der Kaffeekanne, während Oliver ihr gegenüber rot und blau anlief.

„Und darf man erfahren, wie bei Merlins langen Unterhosen du es wieder einmal geschafft hast, dir eine Strafarbeit einzuhandeln?"

„Sicher. Nachdem du mich auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung abgefangen, weggeschleift und als Geißel gehalten und mich zwanzig Minuten völlig langweiligem und sinnlosem Geschwafel ausgesetzt hast, an das ich mich sowieso nicht mehr erinnern kann, bin ich zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Du siehst also – es ist allein deine Schuld, dass ich heute beim Training nicht dabei sein werde.", antwortete Katie hitzig und warf ihr Schinkenbrot aufs Teller zurück, dass die Krümel nur so in alle Richtungen flogen – unter anderem auch spritzend in Angelinas Kürbissaft.

Oliver ignorierte deren angewidertes Aufkreischen und starrte sie stattdessen Katie weiter ungläubig an:

„Ach, jetzt schiebst du es mir in die Schuhe, ja?"

„Klar.", erwiderte Katie nüchtern, nahm ihre Tasse zur Hand und pustete mehrmals über die schwarze Flüssigkeit darin, „und wenn du dich noch weiter drüber aufregst, platzt dir irgendwann noch die Halsschlagader."

„Mir platzt gleich was ganz anderes! Das bedeutet Extratraining, Bell! Morgen Abend und wag es ja nicht, dort nicht aufzutauchen!"

„Ich werde mich hüten." Sie trank den inzwischen abgekühlten Kaffee mit schnellen Zügen aus und erhob sich.

„Wenn ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet, ich hab noch ein Rendesvouz mit meinem Stundenplan, das ich nicht verpassen will." Die blonde Jägerin schnitt eine leidende Grimasse, bevor sie sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter warf und sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer machte.

Dort angekommen setzte sie sich sofort in die letzte Reihe und packte Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass aus – ihren Stundenplan konnte sie ja auswendig.

Was ihr, wie man sah, ja nicht besonders viel gebracht hatte. Professor McGonagall stand vorne an der Tafel, musterte sie skeptisch und schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin eine Uhrzeit auf der grünen Fläche erschien.

„Bis dahin schreiben Sie ihren Stundenplan ab. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu erledigen haben, ich hoffe mich darauf verlassen zu können, dass Sie beide nichts Dummes anstellen."

Beide? Katie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Da, neben der Fensterbank saß:

Adrian Pucey. Grinsend. Spöttisch grinsend.

Katie stöhnte leise auf und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag.

Während die Griffindorsche Hauslehrerin den Raum mit schnellen Schritten verließ, versuchte die blonde Jägerin sich auf das Pergament vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Gelangweilt begann sie, ihren Stundenplan abzuschreiben – Pucey würde sie schon in Ruhe lassen. Hoffte sie.

* * *

„Sieht scheiße aus. Für einen Schnatz ist das echt hässlich geworden, sollte es allerdings Wood darstellen, muss ich dir ein Kompliment aussprechen."

Katie fuhr zusammen und wischte damit ihre Pergamente vom Tisch, bevor sie sich zitternd umdrehte und aufsah: Adrian Pucey stand immer noch spöttisch grinsend hinter ihr und hob auf ihren Blick hin fragend eine Augenbraue, die unter seinem schwarzen Pony verschwand.

„Deine Meinung interessiert keinen, Pucey!", fauchte die blonde Gryffindorjägerin, die sich inzwischen von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte und klaubte ihr Papier vom Steinboden auf, worauf sie eben noch herumgekritzelt hatte um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Und das wiederum interessiert mich nicht, Kat. Was mich aber interessiert…", er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand hinter sich, während er sie mit seinen ungewöhnlich blauen Augen gelangweilt ansah, „Was mich aber interessiert ist die Tatsache, dass du kleine, unschuldige Gryffindor hier bist und eine Strafarbeit machst, während der Rest deines zweifelhaften Teams draußen auf dem Quidditch-Feld ist und trainiert, um am Samstag nicht ganz so hoch gegen uns zu verlieren."

Er sah genüsslich zu, wie ihre Augen vor Wut aufblitzten und sie zornig das Pergament auf den Tisch knallte. Provokation. Ja, das war seine Stärke. Und zu seiner Freude stieg die Gryffindor auf der Stelle darauf ein.

Wenn er schon so lange hier drinnen sitzen musste, konnte er sich die Zeit ja auch so vertreiben. In dem er Katie Bell, Woods heiß geliebte Jägerin, bis aufs Blut reizte und eventuell – falls er Lust dazu hatte – zu nicht sehr anständigen Dingen verführte. Schließlich war sie als Quidditchspielerin ein heiß begehrtes Mädchen und er immerhin kein Kostverächter. Warum auch? Er hatte überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Er sah gut aus und wusste darum. Weiter konnte er darüber jedoch nicht nachdenken, da Katie in dem Moment aufsprang und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Erstens", begann sie und schüttelte ihre blonden Locken auf eine hinreißende Art und Weise, wie er feststellte, „bin ich weder klein noch unschuldig. Zweitens ist unser Team nicht zweifelhaft und drittens!"

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und sah ihn von unten her giftig an, was er mit einem gelassenen Blick quittierte.

„Drittens werden wir euch Samstag so was von in eure edelsten Teile treten, dass ihr heulend vom Feld kriechen werdet!"

„Ganz nette Ansage, Kat. Aber mit ordinären Ausdrücken um sich zu werfen wird dir auch nicht weiter helfen."

„Oh, ich weiß mir schon zu helfen, Pucey, keine Sorge."

„Ach ja?

„Oh ja! Also, was willst du von mir?" Sie verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

Er pustete sich daraufhin die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und tat, als müsse er scharf nachdenken.

„Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee, dass ich etwas möchte, Katie-Bella?", fragte er gespielt entrüstet und stieß sich jetzt mit einem Fuß von der Wand ab, um ein paar Schritte auf sie zu zu gehen.

Ein Schnauben ihrerseits war die Antwort.

„Du bist ein Slytherin, ihr seid der Inbegriff des Haben-wollens. Ansonsten hättest du mir schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt oder mir weiß-Merlin-was angetan."

„Immer diese Vorurteile."

Er war jetzt noch näher an sie heran getreten, was sie dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen.

Katie unterdrückte einen herzhaften Fluch und sah zu ihm auf: Anscheinend war es ihm nicht entgangen, denn er hatte wieder sein spöttisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Trotz dieser äußerst bescheidenen Lage, die wieder einmal absolut typisch für die Gryffindor war, musste sie feststellen, dass Pucey unverschämt gut aussah. Der Inbegriff jedes Mädchentraums. Groß, breite Schultern, Sportlerkörper und dazu diese unglaublich blauen Augen, die unter den schwarzen Ponysträhnen so provokant hervorblitzten. Adrian war diese Musterung nicht entgangen.

Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich in die Höhe und er grinste selbstgefällig: „Gefällt's?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon.", meinte Katie gespielt lässig. „Du würdest ganz gut aussehen, ohne die gespaltene Zunge und den Schlangenschwanz."

„Autsch! Das hat wehgetan." Adrian legte sich theatralisch die Hand aufs Herz, bevor er wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte und sie so bewusst zwischen sich und der Wand einkellerte. Ihr unsicherer Blick daraufhin ließ ihn den Kopf schief legen und siegessicher grinsen, während er nun beide Hände neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand abstützte und ihrem Gesicht so nahe kam, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte.

„Was ist los, Bell? Angst vor dem großen, bösen Slytherin?"

„Träum weiter."

Ihr schneller werdender Atem strafte die Gryffindor Lügen, trotzdem wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben und sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen. Sie würde dieses Blickeduell hier ganz gewiss nicht verlieren.

„Also, was willst du?", wiederholte Katie scharf und Adrian seufzte erneut auf.

„Meinen Spaß, Kat. Mein eigenes Vergnügen auf Kosten anderer, Leid und Tränen, Verzweiflung, Hysterie und Massenpanik auf der ganzen Welt. Oder nein!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich werde die Weltherrschaft übernehmen! Ja!" Er lachte lautlos in sich hinein und Katie stieß ihm daraufhin ihre Faust an den Brustkorb.

„Hör gefälligst auf mich zu verarschen und rück endlich damit raus! Mir wird das hier eindeutig zu blöd."

Sie versuchte, unter seinem Arm hindurch zu verschwinden, doch er schlang den Seinigen um ihre Taille und schob sie zurück.

„Also gut, wie du willst.", meinte er nun lässig und nahm die Hände von der Wand, um einen Schritt zurück zu treten, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann – in einem Tonfall, als würde ihn die ganze Sache nicht interessieren.

„Ich will meinen Spaß – aber nicht so, wie ihr Gryffindors es immer von einem Slytherin erwartet."

Katie machte den Mund auf, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Klappe, Bell." Er sah sie streng an und streckte nun eine Hand aus, um mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr Kinn zu umfassen – sanft, um ihr nicht weh zu tun.

„Was ich will ist ein Kuss – nur einer. Wenn wir das Spiel am Samstag und somit den Pokal gewinnen. Der Kuss wird nach meinen Bedingungen ablaufen, wann ich will, wo ich will und wie ich will."

Katie hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz bei seiner Berührung einen Takt schneller schlug. Was sollte das? Er war ein Slytherin, eine Schlange – kein begehrenswerter und liebenswürdiger, charmanter Kerl bei dem ihr das Herz höher klopfen sollte. Und doch…

„Und warum sollte ich tun, was du sagst, Pucey?", fragte sie scheinbar gelassen und krallte ihre Finger in ihr weißes T-Shirt um sie am zittern zu hindern. Sie war eben doch nicht so selbstbewusst, wie sie manchmal tat.

„Ganz einfach, Kat.", erwiderte Adrian und kam ihr wieder ein wenig näher – berührte mit seinen Lippen schon beinahe ihr Ohrläppchen, während er ihr sanft die Antwort ins Ohr hauchte:

„Du wirst es wollen. Du wirst wissen wollen, wie es ist. Wie es sich anfühlt. Du wirst einfach nicht widerstehen können, Katie-Bella…", raunte er und fing im nächsten Moment an, leise zu lachen und wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu; sah ihr tief in die Augen. Katie entfuhr ein sehnsüchtiger Laut und sie fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. Adrian verbuchte es innerlich als Erfolg und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er nahm seine Finger von ihrem Kinn und fuhr ihr damit leicht durchs Haar, bevor er sich abrupt abwandte und lässig zurück an seinen Platz an der Fensterbank schlenderte.

„Aber du wirst sowieso nicht auf den Deal eingehen. Ich bin schließlich immer noch ein Slytherin und als Löwin einen Deal mit einer Schlange einzugehen, macht sich nicht sonderlich gut, nicht wahr?", flötete er grinsend und zeigte so seine weißen Zähne, während er sich locker auf die Fensterbank schwang und sie von dort aus fragend ansah. Er wollte sie aus der Reserve locken – wollte, dass sie zustimmte. Er sehnte sich ebenso danach, würde sich aber nicht die Blöße geben und es aussprechen.

Katie lehnte in der Zwischenzeit fassungslos an der Wand – fassungslos darüber, dass er sich einfach abgewandt hatte, anstatt zu vollenden was er begonnen hatte.

„Du würdest dich wundern, Pucey, wozu eine Löwin fähig ist.", fauchte sie jetzt wütend und setzte sich in Bewegung, um zu ihrem Tisch zurückzugehen. „Der Deal gilt. Gewinnt ihr gegen aller Erwartungen am Samstag, bekommst du deinen Kuss."

Adrian beglückwünschte sich innerlich, äußerlich jedoch tat er gelangweilt und betrachtete uninteressiert seine Fingernägel. „Und weiter?"

„Sollten jedoch wir gewinnen – wovon ich doch fest ausgehe – wirst du mir in aller Höflichkeit zu meinem Sieg gratulieren. Vor aller Augen und du wirst dabei lächeln und dich für mich freuen. Klar?"

Adrian biss sich kaum merklich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammtes, kleines Biest… Sie war wohl doch nicht so blöde, wie er sie eingeschätzt hatte. Trotzdem setzte er ein Grinsen auf.

„Und das war alles?"

„Glaub mir Pucey, du wirst genug leiden." Katie kicherte kurz, bevor sie ihre Pergamente wieder vor sich ausbreitete und dazu ansetzte, wieder ihren Stundenplan abzuschreiben.

„Wie du meinst Kat."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sein Gesicht wieder der Fensterscheibe zu und es herrschte Stille – Katie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Stundenplan; oder versuchte es zumindest und Adrian sah aus dem Fenster. Zum Schein. In Wirklichkeit betrachtete er nachdenklich im Glas das Spiegelbild der kleinen Gryffindor und hatte zum ersten Mal das nagende Gefühl, dass er den Wetteinsatz mehr gewinnen wollte, als gut für ihn war.

* * *

Das Spiel stand an – wieder einmal hatte sich ganz Hogwarts draußen auf den Tribünen des Quidditchstadions versammelt um ein weiteres, packendes Finale im Kampf um den silbernen Pokal zu sehen.

Während Oliver verkündete, es wäre Zeit, konnte Katie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Viel zu sehr war sie von dem gegnerischen Jäger abgelenkt, der jetzt aus den slytherinschen Räumen kam und ihr, als er ihren Blick bemerkte, spöttisch grinsend einen Luftkuss zuwarf. Verärgert wandte Katie den Kopf ab, konnte sich aber trotzdem ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Bis sie begriff, was sie gerade tat. Warum bei Merlins Unterhosen lächelte sie?! Es ging um _Adrian Pucey_ verdammt noch mal, über den lächelte man nicht, sondern schickte ihm gleich was auf den Hals. Sie musste diese vermaledeite Wette gewinnen und so viele Tore erzielen, wie es ihr möglich war, um sich nicht vor dem Slytherin bloß zu stellen.

Obwohl die Aussicht auf einen Kuss von ihm schon recht reiz- NEIN!

‚Reiß dich zusammen, Bell, sonst haut dich nachher ein Klatscher vom Besen und du bist platt wie ein Pfannkuchen.' Sie runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihren Teamkameraden hinaus bis zur Mitte des Quidditchfeldes, wo die Slytherins sich schon versammelt hatten. Sie warf Pucey einen finsteren Blick zu, was dieser mit einem Heben der Augenbrauen und einem belustigten Funkeln seiner bemerkenswert blauen Augen beantwortete.

„Du wirst untergehen, Pucey."

„Wer zuletzt lacht…", meinte er nur und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er seinen Besen bestieg und sich auf den Quaffel konzentrierte. Katie dagegen, durcheinander wie sie war, brauchte etwas länger um zu begreifen, dass das Spiel jeden Moment begann und erntete verständnislose Blicke seitens Angelina und Alicia, bevor sie irritiert den Kopf schüttelte und ebenfalls ihren Besen bestieg.

Auf Madame Hoochs Pfiff stieß sie sich so fest sie konnte vom Boden ab und stieg in die Höhe – Ausschau haltend nach dem Quaffel, den sich inzwischen Alicia geschnappt hatte. Die gab an Angelina weiter, mit Flint auf den Fersen. Katie flog ihm in die Quere und ermöglichte es Angelina somit, unter Warrington hindurch zu tauchen und das Tor zu machen.

Beifall brandete auf den Tribünen aus, die Slytherins buhten lautstark, während Katie sich den Quaffel schnappte und einem Klatscher auswich. Sie setzte gerade zu einem Pass zu Alicia an, als Flint hinter ihnen Angelina faulte.

„WAS SOLL DENN DAS?", schrie Katie aufgebracht und machte eine rüde Geste in Richtung des gegnerischen Jägers, der auch sogleich von Fred Weasley die Retourkutsche bekam.

Darauf folgten zwei Strafstöße und Alicia verwandelte das Ergebnis in die Führung von 20:0 für Gryffindor.

Das Spiel ging auch sogleich weiter, Katie schnappte sich den Quaffel, nachdem ihn Angelina Warrington abgeluchst hatte, rauschte damit das Spielfeld hoch und flog auf die gegnerischen Torringe zu, als sie von hinten an den Haaren gepackt wurde. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, mit Loopings auf dem Besen zu bleiben, ließ dabei jedoch den roten Ball fallen. Katie rieb sich den Hinterkopf und warf Warrington einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie zu ihrem Strafstoß anflog – und verwandelte.

„Dreißig zu null! Was sagt ihr jetzt, ihr dreckigen, falsch spielenden-''

„Jordan! Wenn Sie das Spiel nicht unparteiisch kommentieren können, dann-''

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit, Professor!"

Während Lee mit der Gryffindorschen Hauslehrerin um das magische Megafon rang, hatten sich über deren Köpfen Alicia und Angelina den Quaffel erkämpft, Katie flog derweil nicht unweit von Flint und Pucey ihre Kreise und wartete auf Angelinas Zeichen zum Angriff.

Den Zusammenstoß von Bole und Derrick hatte sie nur am Rande mitbekommen – sie war abgelenkt gewesen, weil Adrian – Verzeihung – Pucey(!) ihr zugezwinkert hatte. Bei Merlin und der Hexe, sie durfte sich von ihm nicht so aus der Bahn werfen lassen. Quidditch und ihr Sieg gingen nun vor!

Die nächste Spielzeit verging recht schnell, die Slytherins trafen zum Leidwesen des mindestens halben Stadions gegen Wood und hatten es sich nach diesem Tor wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, unbedingt das ganze Team der Löwen brutal außer Gefecht setzen zu müssen.

„Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hin fliegst, du rückratloser Hornochse!", brüllte Katie in diesem Moment Flint an, der ihr scheinbar mit voller Absicht hinein geflogen war, sodass sie beinahe vom Besen gekippt war.

„Sonst zögere ich das nächste Mal nicht lange und kastrier dich mit nem Schlagholz, dann hast du nichts mehr zu lachen!"

Außer sich vor Wut schloss sie zu den anderen Jägerinnen auf, fing einen Pass von Alicia, tauchte unter Warrington hindurch und gab weiter an Angelina, die wiederum zu Alicia zurückgab. Leesh selbst setzte schon an, den roten Ball auf die Torringe der Schlangen zu werfen, als Bole von unten angesaust kam und ihr mit dem Schläger einen Hieb versetzte. Alicia, völlig k.o., kippte zur Seite und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Angelina aufgefangen und zurück auf den Besen gehievt.

„BIST DU ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?! WOLLTEST DU SIE UMBRINGEN ODER WAS?!" Wood hüpfte vor Wut auf seinem ‚Nimbus Quaffelcatch' auf und ab wie ein Gummiball.

„Keine schlechte Idee…", grummelte Derrick hinter Katie, woraufhin sie ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter verpasste – George Weasley hatte sich inzwischen bei Bole gerächt, in dem er ihm mit dem Ellbogen ins Gesicht gestoßen hatte.

„STRAFSTOß! Strafstoß für Gryffindor wegen mutwilligen Angriffs auf ihre Jägerin, Strafstoß für Slytherin aufgrund körperlicher Verletzung ihres Treibers."

„Schwachsinn!! Sie dumme Ga- Äh… Madame Hooch.", rettete Bole sich gerade noch wild gestikulierend mit blutender Nase und flog auf die Schiedsrichterin zu: „Ich dachte, sie wäre ein Klatscher, die roten Haare, wissen Sie…"

Doch die Strafstöße blieben und Gryffindor verwandelte den Stand in 40:10.

Als nächstes traf Katie.

Fred und George surrten mit erhobenen Schlägern um sie herum, damit ja niemand auf die Idee kam, sich an ihr zu rächen – so lange, bis Katie vor ihnen flüchten musste, um nicht Opfer ihrer Vorsicht zu werden, während die Treiber der Slytherins stattdessen Wood in die Mangel nahmen.

Es war ein blutiges Spiel. So etwas hatte Katie noch nicht erlebt. Die Slytherins hatten schon immer unfair gespielt aber das hier schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

„PUCEY!", brüllte sie quer über das ganze Spielfeld durch die Luft, während Angelina einen weiteren Strafstoß für Gryffindor entschied.

Adrian drehte sich perplex auf seinem Besen um und hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, ließ jedoch den roten Ball nicht aus den Augen. Katie, kochend vor Zorn, flog auf ihn zu und hob drohend die Faust, woraufhin er zurück wich.

„Was soll das denn? Wir spielen hier Quidditch und nicht Rugby auf Besen! Sieh zu dass deine Teamkollegen sich ein bisschen zusammen reißen, denn sollte es am Ende Tote geben, dann scheiß ich auf deine Wette!"

Mit hochrotem Kopf zog sie wieder von dannen, um sich ins Spielgeschehen einzumischen, obwohl Adrian ihr noch etwas hinterher rief – sie achtete nicht darauf. Im nächsten Moment traf ein Klatscher sie in die Seite und fegte die blonde Gryffindor vom Besen.

Entsetzte Schreie erklangen von den Tribünen, als Katie weiter gen Erde fiel, immer noch benommen von der Wucht des schwarzen Balls, als zwei Hände sie an ihren Oberarmen fest hielten und auf einen Besen zerrten.

Verdutzt hob Katie den Kopf und sah direkt in ein strahlend blaues, blitzendes Augenpaar.

„Pass gefälligst auf!", herrschte Pucey sie an und hievte sie zurück auf ihren eigenen Rennbesen, bevor er von dannen flog, nicht ohne sie noch einmal zu mustern um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts weiter geschehen war. Katie war immer noch verblüfft. Ein Slytherin. Eine Schlange hatte sie gerettet.

Sie bildete sich sogar ein, Besorgnis in seinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen zu haben. Doch sie konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, Alicia und Angelina trafen kurz hintereinander und brauchten jetzt ihre Unterstützung.

Neben dem Kampf um den roten Quaffel hatte auch Harry nicht untätig zu gesehen – er hatte den Schnatz entdeckt und flog nun im Sturzflug auf den goldenen, geflügelten Ball zu.

Alle anderen Spieler außer den beiden Suchern schwebten nun bewegungslos über ihnen und sahen mit offenen Mündern dem Kampf der beiden Feinde Potter und Malfoy zu.

Katie krallte ihre Finger in Alicias Arm, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Harry die Hand nach dem Schnatz ausstreckte und – plötzlich zurückgehalten wurde. Malfoy hatte das Ende von Harrys Besen geschnappt und hielt es keuchend fest. Der goldene Ball war fort.

„Du betrügerisches Schwein!", heulte Jordan in sein Megafon, weit weg von Professor McGonagall und Katie konnte ihm nur Recht geben. „Du dreckiges, fieses A-!"

Jetzt wendete sich das Spiel. Der Strafstoß, ausgeführt von Alicia ging daneben, so sehr zitterte die Jägerin der Gryffindors vor Zorn. Auch der Rest des Teams war zunehmend außer sich und nervös, die Slytherins indes gewannen an Siegessicherheit und trafen gegen Wood. Katie riss verzweifelt den Besen herum, um Flint und Pucey über die Tribünen hinweg zu folgen, damit sie Angelina nicht am Tor hindern konnten, als Potter erneut in den Sturzflug ging – wieder hielt scheinbar das ganze Stadion den Atem an.

Jetzt würde sich alles entscheiden – jetzt war der Augenblick, jetzt war er da! Wenn Harry nun den Schnatz fangen würde, hätten sie gewonnen. Wood hätte seinen Pokal, Gryffindor seinen Sieg und Katie ihre Wette.

Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten Harry vom goldenen Schnatz und das Team vom Pokalsieg – und – JAH!

Sie hatten es geschafft! Harry hatte es geschafft!

SIE HATTEN GEWONNEN! Katie, blind vor Tränen der Freude, Angelina und Alicia rasten aufeinander zu, nur um mit einem Schlenker auf Potter zu zu fliegen und in unter sich zu begraben, ebenso wie der hemmungslos heulende Wood und die wieder einmal identisch strahlenden Weasley-Zwillinge es taten.

Die drei Jägerinnen tanzten Hand in Hand im Kreis um ihren Sucher herum, die Besen achtlos zur Seite geworfen:

„Wir haben den Pokal, wir haben den Pokal!"

* * *

Bis die erste Triumphwelle der Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw abgeschwollen war, dauerte es bis zehn Uhr abends – bis dahin hatte Katie Sachen erlebt, von denen sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie geschehen würden. Wood hatte Alkohol getrunken, George und Alicia knutschten wild im Gemeinschaftsraum, McGonagall hatte mehr geflennt als Katies Mutter am Bahnhof, wenn sie ihre Kinder verabschiedete und Adrian Pucey hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst und ihr – wenn auch Zähne knirschend und mit finsterem Blick – zu ihrem Sieg gratuliert. Das war nun über ein paar Stunden her und trotzdem war Katie immer noch mulmig.

Das war nicht das was sie gewollt hatte. Das hieß, doch, eigentlich schon – aber irgendwie hatte sie immer noch das dumpfe Gefühl, als müsste sie etwas tun, um sich zu beruhigen. Etwas Bestimmtes.

Also verließ die blonde Jägerin den Partyturm, in dem es immer noch hoch her ging und striff eine Weile durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als sie vor dem Verwandlungszimmer zum Stehen kam. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie dorthin gekommen war, öffnete jedoch Kopf schüttelnd die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und trat ein.

Auf den ersten Blick schien es leer zu sein – doch ganz hinten auf der Fensterbank saß eine Gestalt.

Adrian.

„Was ist, willst du's mir unter die Nase reiben? Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an.", meinte er in ironischem Tonfall und glitt von der Fensterbank, während er sich mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr.

„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, hier ganz heimlich still und leise mit dir rumzuknutschen, aber dein Einfall ist auch nicht schlecht, Pucey."

Der Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er irritiert den Kopf schüttelte und die Arme verschränkte.

„Ich hab dir gratuliert, Bell, verlang jetzt nicht, dass ich auch noch vor dir im Staub krieche – ich habe auch meinen Stolz.", knurrte er und tat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu – diesmal wich Katie jedoch nicht zurück, sondern tat es ihm gleich.

„Also, was willst du, Bell?" Abwartend sah er der blonden Gryffindor ins Gesicht.

Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte.

„Ich will es. Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.", flüsterte sie und sah ebenfalls zu ihm hoch – in seine faszinierenden, blauen Augen. „Ich kann nicht mehr widerstehen."

Sie rechnete fest damit, dass Adrian anfangen würde zu lachen, zu sagen, er hätte es ja von Anfang an gewusst und dass sie doch nichts weiter war, als eine kleine, dumme und willenlose Gryffindor. Die Wahrheit eben. Doch stattdessen, sah er ihr noch einmal tief und intensiv in die Augen, bevor er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihre Lippen mit Seinigen verschloss.

Katie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich einen Kuss mit Adrian vorgestellt hatte. Oder wie sie sich überhaupt einen Kuss vorgestellt hatte. Zu ihrer eigenen Schande musste sie sich nämlich eingestehen, dass sie vorher noch nie von einem Jungen geküsst worden war und schon gar nicht SO.

Es war nicht so, wie es in der TeenWitch immer beschrieben wurde. Es war _besser_. So hätte die blonde Gryffindor es sich nicht vorgestellt. Adrian platzierte sanfte, weiche Küsse auf ihren Lippen, liebkoste ihre Unterlippe und knabberte neckend daran, während er langsam seine rechte Hand ihren Hals hinauf in ihre Haare wandern ließ.

Seine Finger hinterließen brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut und Katie seufzte wohlig – eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus und in ihrem Magen begann es angenehm zu ziehen.

Bevor ihre Beine (die wohl inzwischen mehr zu Wackelpudding geworden waren) nachgeben konnten, machte Adrian einige Schritte und drückte sie sanft gegen die steinerne Wand des Klassenzimmers, bevor er seine Linke von ihrer Schulter ihre Seite entlang bis zu ihrer Hüfte streichen ließ, wo sie zum Stillstand kam.

Seine Zunge strich leichtfüßig über ihre Unterlippe und der süße, provokative Druck seines Mundes schien sie schier um den Verstand zu bringen. Der Kuss war inzwischen auch nicht mehr naiv und vorsichtig, sondern leidenschaftlich.

Die Gryffindor und der Slytherin hätten wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position verharrt, hätte der Sauerstoffmangel nicht eingegriffen. Adrian zog sich langsam zurück, küsste Katies Mundwinkel, ihre Wange und ihre Stirn, dann strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bedachte sie noch einmal mit einem glühenden Blick, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf die Tür des Raums zuging.

Katie sah ihm verwirrt hinterher – in ihrem Kopf waberten ihre Gedanken wie undichter Nebel umher.

„Was… HEY! Wo willst du hin?! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach hier stehen lassen!"

Adrian blieb im Türrahmen stehen, blickte sich zwar nicht um, aber wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, seine Miene verriet nichts über sein tobendes, hin- und her gerissenes Inneres. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Katie seit dem Tag, an dem sie beide die Strafarbeit bei der McGonagall hatten machen müssen und er schon beinahe ihre weichen, vollen Lippen geküsst hatte – aber andererseits hatte er als Slytherin eine Pflicht. Es war von Anfang an geplant gewesen und es musste auch fertig gebracht werden.

Eine Beziehung zwischen einer Gryffindor und einem Slytherin war nicht möglich und so sehr sich sein Herz auch dagegen wehrte und sträubte: Er würde Katie nicht mehr nahe kommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihr das klar zu machen und auch sich das klar zu machen, war die alte Tour. Die kalte Tour.

„Du kannst mich hier nicht stehen lassen, wir- _Bitte_!" Katie nagte den Tränen nahe an ihrer Unterlippe, während Adrian sich nun doch noch einmal umdrehte und sie kalt ansah. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nichts.

Sie waren leer und kalt und Katie wurde mit einem Schlag klar, dass alles geplant war. Ein abgekartetes Spiel.

„**Slytherin**, Baby."

* * *

**A.N. **Das war er, mein erster One-Shot und gleichzeitig meine erste Fanfiction hier! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht über das Ende. Eigentlich sollte es ganz anders ausgehen, aber die von euch, die selber schreiben wissen wie schnell sich das Plot ändert, während ihr schreibt. So, jetzt lasst euch nicht aufhalten! Kritik, Lob, Ansporn, Vorwürfe, Liebeserklärungen?! :* Alles erwünscht, hauptsache Review! Und außerdem hoff ich, wir sehen uns bei der nächsten FF wieder. Momentan ist ein Adventskalender in Arbeit.

Was ich noch sagen wollte: Katie & Adrian ist nicht mein Standard-Pairing. Also Erbarmen bitte ;)

_Eure Lorelai._


End file.
